


You Asked Me To Dance

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [17]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were barely eighteen when we crossed collective hearts. It was cold, but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye. And you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance. I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked Me To Dance

When Eugene had first laid eyes on her, he felt all the layers fall off of him. The careful persona he had created - Flynn Rider, dashing everyman who ladies wanted and men wanted to be, had disappeared almost at once. His entire heart filled up with a warm, unnamed _something_ , and he was suddenly the young man who had just wanted someone to love, who would love him justly in return.

The girl with the golden hair, Rapunzel, spinner of tales and bestower of hopes and dreams and everything he had ever wanted, held out her hand to him at their wedding a couple of years later. He breathed deeply through his nose and took her hand.

He did not know how to do this, honestly. How to stop being a _me_ and become a _we_. He had always been a singular; he had never had much care for the affairs or feelings of others, having never had anyone much care for the affairs or feelings of his. Now, this bubbly storm of a girl had stolen all that away from him, and he had never been happier. He felt as though this _we_ he was becoming was not so much a joining of two into a partnership, but more a joining of two into one. It would still be _me_ , but now that _me_ was just _her_ , and _his_ happiness was _hers_ , and vice versa. That was how he would hope that they stayed; these new layers, all in the old places and, somehow, fitting more comfortably than the old layers ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
